America x Reader Alive
by PaintingInNeon
Summary: Take it and weep! Weep until you weep no more!


Have you ever got a bad feeling that you just couldn't shake? Just a feeling that something horrible would happen even though you didn't know what that something was. Well, [Name] woke up that morning in that situation; with a awful sense of dread welling up in her chest. Try as she might she couldn't shake the feeling, even as she untangled herself from the bed sheets and rose to her feet. Even as she made her way down to the kitchen the smell of coffee was smothered by this knowledge, clouding her mind.

"Morning, [Name]." Suddenly she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, jolting her back to the world of the living. She forced smile, turning around to embrace her blond haired husband.

"Good morning, Alfred." She said, breathing in his scent. She felt the rumble of his laughter through his chest. Hearing that she turned to look at him, only to watch the amusement on his face fall away, replace by worry and fear.

"[Name], are you feeling alright?" Alfred asked, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"What?" She flinched, hearing him say that.

"Are you feeling okay, you look really pale." He murmured, cupping her face in his hands.

'Should I tell him?' as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she batted it away. 'No, I couldn't worry him like that, it's probably nothing anyway.'

"Yeah I'm fine." She said smiling up at him. That was the first lie.

~~~  
Soon the couple had sat down to eat their breakfast, sitting across from each other at the small table in the sunlight of the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way, Gilbert called while you were still asleep." Alfred said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh? What did he have to say?" [Name] asked, stabbing a fork in her pancakes,

"Um… How do I put it… Well, you see… you remember Toby?"

"Of course, how could I forget, we were best friends growing up." [Name] laughed, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well, you know how she ended up getting married and had a kid."

"Yeah, she married Vlad. I was there when they met, it happen when we were in high school." She paused for a minute "I heard that they she had given birth, a boy I think."

"Well, her son has gotten really sick, he has cancer and they don't think he's going to make it." Suddenly there was a loud clang as [Name]'s fork fell out of her hand and onto the table.

"Oh my God…" [Name] breathed covering her mouth as tears sprung up in her eyes, "I can't believe this… Why Toby, why them?" she muttered, shaking her head sadly. "I never would have thought it would be their little boy, not…." She trailed off, staring down at the table. "I'm going to go call her, alright." She said, standing up quickly and racing to the phone.

"I'm off to work, alright, [Name]?" Alfred called, grabbing his keys from the counter.

"Alright. Be safe." She called following him so they could walk to the door like they always did. As soon as they reached the doorway Alfred placed a kiss on her cheek, giving her his signature smile.

"It'll be alright, it's Toby's kid, he'll pull through." [Name] nodded sadly, looking up at Alfred.

"What would you do if you were in Toby's place though? If I was dying?"She asked earnestly, and Al paused for a minute, thinking to himself.

"I don't know." He answered finally, "I can't imagine losing you. It's just too horrible to think about honestly." [Name] nodded, closing her eyes.

"But say it does happen, I need you to make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Promise me that nobody will cry at my funeral. Swear it on your life." Alfred studied his wife's bright (e/c) eyes, noticing the slight fading in their color. That worried him.

"I swear." He said, smiling at her. "But what are the chances that could happen?"

[Name] took a deep breath as she walked up to the white house that her friend Toby and her husband lived. She had visited before, but that was years ago, and there was some dread in her heart that she would not be welcomed after all those years of not talking. As she knocked on the door she heard the sound of steady footsteps approaching from the other side. Suddenly it swung open to reveal a blonde woman with bright hazel eyes who was wearing a baggy Green Day shirt and Nike shorts. Upon seeing [Name] a bright smile broke out on her face.

"[Name]? This is a surprise, what's with the visit?" [Name] blinked in surprise and cleared her throat,

"Yeah. I heard about what happen, I'm really sorry, I called earlier it's just- I just thought you might want some company." She said nervously, looking down at her feet.

"Well, are you going to stand there?"

"Huh?"

"Come on in."

"O-oh! Okay!" With that she entered the quaint little home, looking around as she followed her fried to the kitchen.

"Take a seat." She said motioning to the chairs at the kitchen table. "Would you like anything?" [Name] shook her head no. "Alright then, suit yourself." And with that Toby took her bowl and sat in front of [Name] smiling at her. "I am really glad that you came to visit, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's just good to hear your voice again, old friend." [Name] smiled softly and chuckled, enjoying the nostalgic sound of her friend's voice.

"You too, Toby." [Name] laughed, smiling up at the ceiling. "How's your son doing though?"

"Cristian? He's stable. We're luck they found it when they did, the doctors say he would have died if I had been any later." Toby sighed, melancholic snaking into her tone.

"I'm sure he'll pull through, he's Vlad's son after all." [Name] said reassuringly, looking down to study her hands only to find them blurry in her gaze. This was bad.

"I hope you're right, [Name]." [Name] couldn't respond before she began to cough violently. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth only to find red on her palm. This was really bad. Toby looked up hearing this sound, studying her friend worriedly "[Name]? Are you okay?"

"T-Toby… I-" [Name] rasped, unable to finish as she rose to her feet only to topple to the ground.

"[Name]! Are you alright! What's wrong!" She heard the sound of her friend running over to her side.

"Blood. Coughing blood. Blurry." She managed between coughs and gasp for breath.

"Oh, God no." Toby breathed. "[Name] hang on! [Name]! Stay with me! [Name]!" Hearing that, [Name]'s world faded into darkness.

"No! No! I won't believe it!" Alfred howled covering his ears, tears streaming from his blue eyes and down his cheeks. "It's not true! It's not true!" Toby had called him after [Name] had fainted and had been sitting in the hospital waiting room with him since they had arrived.

"Mr. Jones, I'm sorry. But there is nothing we can do, I've never seen a sickness such as this. It's extremely rare, we don't know how to treat it." The doctor said quietly, sadness in her eyes as well. "I'm so sorry."

"That can't be right! There's a mistake, I know it! [Name] can't have that! Not her!"

Alfred sobbed, his shoulders shaking violently. Toby got up from her seat to place a hand on Alfred's shoulder before pulling him in an embrace, allowing him to cry on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. [Name]'s tough. She's got a lot of fight in her." Toby whispered, trying her best to comfort the man who seemed all too fragile at the moment. Finally his sobs died down to just whimpers,

"Can I at least see her?" Alfred asked, looking up at the doctor.

"Alfred, I don't think-"

"Yes, you can sir. But she is currently asleep and we are unsure when she will wake up. She may have entered a coma."

"[Name]…." A soft voice drifted in her ears, trying to pull her back to the world of the living. "[Name]…. Wake up…. Please…" The voice was so familiar. Who? Was it someone she knew? [Name] opened her eyes to meet blue ones staring right back at her.

"Alfred? Are you really here?" She whispered, reaching out to touch her spouses face.

"Y-yeah. I'm right here." He whispered, and she notice tears in his eyes. Then she began to look around, taking in the foreign room she was in.  
"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, [Name]. You're not feeling well is all. You'll be much better soon, though." Alfred said, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Oh, okay." She whispered closing her eyes. "I love you, Al."

"I love you too, babe. I promise you'll be alright." He said, and she smiled weakly,  
"Don't promise such silly things." She laughed hoarsely before slipping into a coma.

~~~

The monitor beeped slowly, in a steady rhythm. It showed something everyone who came across this room could see, [Name] was clinging to life.

Soon, as Alfred had promised, had become Five months- which inched by slowly and painfully, each day her condition worsening just a bit more until it was almost impossible for her to stay awake- leaving slipping in and out of a coma. Alfred had practically moved to the hospital, rarely ever leaving his wife's side. Constantly he whispered to her, asking her to open her eyes. Begging to see her (e/c) orbs. Of course he got no response. Yet he still did it, no matter what.

"Please, [Name]. Please. Please just open your eyes. Please." He whispered, his voice hoarse from saying the same words over and over again. He felt tears leak from his eyes. "Please, I love you so much. Please, just look at me and tell me you love me too. I want to hear you talk about your day. I want to hear your laugh. I want to hear you lecture me. I want to hear your praise me. And most of all," His lip quivered, and he squeezed her hand tightly, "I want to listen to you." He whispered. Burying his face in the side of the bed.

"I-I… L-love… Y-you…. T-too." A voice whispered, and he felt the hand in his squeeze his hand tightly. "I-I don't w-wanna d-die…." Al looked up quickly to see [Name] staring at the ceiling with narrowed eyes.

"[Name]…"

"But it's my time, Al. I can feel it." She choked out, "My vision is already gone, and it's becoming harder and harder to breathe."

"No…. No! [Name] you can't die! Think about Toby! Her son just died, she can't lose you as well! I can't lose you!" Alfred snapped, tears coming from his brilliant blue eyes.  
[Name] chuckled.

"I know. I heard." She sat up feebly, pulling the breathing mask from her face. "Yet, I don't want to hurt anyone any longer. You know as well as I, I am not going to make it." She murmured, walking to the window and carefully opening it. As soon as she did a smile broke out on her face. "I forgot what fresh air felt like." She said, turning and giving Alfred a warm smile and held out her arms to him. He slowly walked towards her, hugging her like she wanted.

"[Name], are you really going to die?" he whispered, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah," she buried her face into his chest. "Hey, Al?"

"Hm?"

"Don't forget your promise. No one should cry at my funeral. You know I never liked sadness." She said quietly. "I'll wait for you, Alfred. I'll be waiting, okay? I promise." And with that she closed her eyes, and her last breath left her body. [Name] was gone. Alfred sobbed,

"No. No. No! No! No!" he shouted, hugging her close "Please don't go! Please! [Name!]


End file.
